Finn Can Do What Now !
by Lilah-senpai
Summary: Hikari is tired of having to deal with her drunk ex husband Owen and Finn is tired of having to c her suffer so he asks the harvest goddess for help. One shot lemon (very descriptive) HikarixFinn


Finn Can do What Now!

The pounding on the door wouldn't stop. I Had Kicked Owen out a week ago and we had only been married for a season and things had went downhill quickly. He was abusive and that is something I couldn't stand for. He could act tough with his hammer but I had an axe let's see who would when in that standing. I sat there crying on my kitchen table," Finn, how could I let myself get into this? I don't even like muscle heads like him. He was so sweet before. How could a small conversation of children get so out of hand?" "Don't worry Hikari, I'll protect you from that jerk! I'm your guardian after all." Finn said as he wiped a tear off my face. "Go to bed."He said sternly. I nodded and started to change he blushed lightly and turned. With everything that has happened this season I had become more dependent on Finn and he was doing his guardian job to protect me. "Hika *hick* ri let me in.*Hick* stupid whore, why would you divorce me over something so stupid as kids? *Hick*"Owen said from outside. So stupid really? When I told him I wanted kids he punched me in the stomach and said he would do that if I was pregnant. After that I never had sex with him. That's when even more abuse happened he even tried to rape me and that was my last straw. I shoved the thought away and covered my head with a pillow.

*The Next Morning*

"Hikari wake up." Finn said in a light tone I groaned and got up. "Hmm, Okay let's get started!" I said as I threw on my yellow long sleeve. I made breakfast and made my way outside. The door was totally damaged, and that was the fifth one this winter. I sighed and went to work, tended to the chickens, silk worm, and ducks, who were happy to see that I was okay. Next I went to the barn and calmed down my terribly upset horse, cows, lambs, and goats. By now they should've been used to Owen's season long every Thursday dunk routine. "Hikari, I talked to the harvest goddess and I told even though are job was over. . . That I wanna stay with you. I belong by your side." Finn said as he sat down on my shoulder. "Aww that's so sweet Finn. But are you sure? Didn't you want to be a harvest sprite? I don't wanna take that away from you just because some idiot doesn't want to leave me alone." I said as I walked out into my veggie garden and pulled out my watering can. With all the crazy going on from last season, I hadn't had time to go up grade my watering can, I was stuck with a copper one until I had time to mine for silver and gold ores but I definitely wasn't going to Garmon mines.

By the time I was done I was almost completely out of stamina. I started to make my way to the hot spring. Finn flew off my shoulder and closed his eye tightly, "I was offered something better." "Oh? And that was?" I asked stepping onto the hot spring. I sighed and closed my eyes, Finn was really quiet. I Opened my eyes slightly and saw him flying over my head, "Get in Finn, there's room for you. And tell me what she offered you." "Okay, I'll show you." Finn said Wait show? I opened my eyes and he smiled brightly. He grew like literally grew he was human sized now with a swimmer's body lean and muscular, his green hair was waist length instead of the short cut it usually was under his hat, his eyes were big and instead of white they were a golden color, his ears were still very pointed, he wore a big sexy smile and his orange hat, nothing else his wings were gone tattooed to his back. My Mouth dropped, "UHh, She made you drool worthy and extremely hot." he laughed whole heartedly and my heart stopped it was very masculine only a slight bell like noise remained of his smaller voice, "She wanted me to keep you safe, but I told her I couldn't do it if I was always so small. So she offered me a way to look over that as long as you always found need for me and lately you've been needing me more and more, I kind of feel power going though me like crazy and it makes me want to do something crazy." "So as long as I need you here, you're going to be big?" I asked "Yea." He said stepping into the water and pushed my bangs out of my face. "And that something crazy, what is it?" I asked looking into his golden eyes. "This." He moved down and kissed me. I gasped and that gave him enough space to shove his tongue in my mouth. It wasn't long before I tangoed with his tongue. He groaned and backed up, "Is a man's body suppose to react like this?" "Like what?" I asked he grabbed my hand and pulled it underwater. His manhood stood erect and bobbed happily at my touch. My breath hitched up, "Yes, but only when you're really excited. And we haven't done much for you to react like that." "Not shown me much what do you mean?"Finn asked thought about it and blushed, he did a silent O and closed his eyes. I smiled and stood up, "If we're in here any longer we're gonna get dizzy." He stepped out of the water and followed me to the front of the house.

*Inside*

I locked the door behind him and wrapped my legs around him pressing my lips against his. He growled in a very possessive way and I smiled in the kiss he made his way to my bed and threw me on it. "You'd be even more beautiful without the bruises and scars." He said lightly as his hand passed over my body, he brushed my nipple and I moaned. He gave me a questioning look and did it again, when he got the same reaction he sighed," I don't get it are you in pain or does it feel good? It sounds like you're eating ice cream but it also sounds like you're touching a bruise." "It feels good, Those are moans of pleasure." I said swiftly. He nodded and pinched my nipple, my back arched. He bent down and licked it. "Ooo." I moaned out. He latched on and rolled his eyes up to me and watched my body shake and convulse. I grabbed on to his beautiful hair and pulled him up to my lips. He grinded his lower body against me and I could feel his raging cock against me, I moaned into his deep kisses. I rolled him over and pressed kisses down his body to his manhood and took him in my mouth. He threw his head back and shouted out loudly. Inside my head I was happy to be his first and I his. But deeper inside I was laughing at the fact he's never known joy like this, He wasn't the first in my mouth but I was extremely happy to be the first and hopefully the only one to take him. "Gods, Hikari! Why does this feel so good?" Finn asked in a huffed out voice. I moved up and pulled him out, "Because it's natural. A sensitivity men get when they want sex." I licked the tip of him and he shivered. He grabbed my face and moved me back up to his mouth. "Finn, I need you. I need you right now inside me." I said in between kisses a shiver went through his body and he flipped us over again. "I think I know what to do." He said in a hushed voice as he slid his hand between my legs pushing his middle and ring finger in. I cried out and bucked against the digits. "You're so wet down here." he said as he shoved his fingers and pulled them out to lick them. "Okay, I'm going in." He said as he moved his body over mine and placed his cock between my legs. "You ready?" He asked I nodded. He shoved himself in and I screamed out. "Don't move." I said quickly he looked at me in horror," I hurt you. I have to move out." "No, don't move or you'll hurt me more. It always hurts when it's your first time and it takes a little bit to get used to." I said as I squirmed a little. "Okay, move." I said he nodded and slowly rocked are bodies back and forth. Increasing his speed ever so slightly until he started ramming into me with an urgency. "Hikari! I feel like - I feel like I'm going to explode." Finn said as he came."Finn!" I shouted as he continued to pump furiously in me. He collapsed on top of me and then rolled us sideways on to the bed. "Finn, I have the feeling I'm gonna need you forever. I love you. "I said cuddling in to his chest. "As long as you just need me Hikari. I love you too." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.


End file.
